


奶油与草莓

by Anklebone



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M, 双性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 光凡, 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	奶油与草莓

#  
夏芝光叫郭梓凡一起去超市买奶茶喝。  
赵蕾正翻阅着学校这个月的迟到记录，抬头看了一眼少女抱着滑板，毫不犹豫就离开的身影，不由得感叹女大不中留。  
焉栩佳躺在沙发上，嘴里还叼着颗棒棒糖。  
“赵蕾，你不要管。除了郭梓凡自己，谁都看出来夏芝光在追她啦！”  
赵蕾看着小学妹不顾形象的样子，无奈的摇摇头。站起身给焉栩佳滑到大腿根的裙子往下扯了扯。  
“佳佳，告诉你多少次啦，女孩子注意点形象。”  
焉栩佳吐吐舌头，“好啦好啦，也不是谁都和你一样，在宿舍还要放挂烫机啊。”说着翻翻裙子口袋，“还都说你精致。你看你嘴都起皮了，我新买的lamer护唇膏，我自己都还没用，先给你擦。”  
赵蕾被按着擦了厚厚一层唇膏，其实她并不喜欢这种油油腻腻的东西的。只不过焉栩佳认真，她也就随了小学妹的心。  
“怎么样，有没有迷上我。”焉栩佳看见赵蕾盯她，半开玩笑地说。  
赵蕾偏头笑笑，神情看起来是在苦恼。趁人不注意，踮起脚轻轻吻上少女的樱唇。  
“好啦，给你省唇膏咯。”

#  
赵蕾和焉栩佳的第一面并不浪漫。  
彼时上任风纪委员刚刚卸任，赵蕾新官上任颇为紧张，检查很是严格。  
清晨的学校门口，扎着马尾的少女背后，站了一排迟到的学生已成为二中一景。  
而焉栩佳入学成绩第一名。青春期少女有些自己的傲气，看待什么都是淡淡的。  
偏偏运气差了一点点，开学第一周就因为没有带校徽被拦在门口。  
焉栩佳冷着脸，看着赵蕾被其他学生引到自己面前。  
“没有带校徽？”赵蕾手里记着信息，头都不抬。  
“嗯。该怎么样怎么样。”焉栩佳抿抿嘴，也装作不在意的样子四处看风景。  
赵蕾听了这话才抬起头，笑得眼睛都眯起来。  
“该怎么样就怎么样啊——这周校长说了，违纪的都要上台批评哦。”  
焉栩佳憋红了脸：天知道她什么都不怕，就怕丢了面子。嘴张张合合几次，也说不出话。  
看着小学妹慌乱起来，赵蕾凑近一点。“好啦——没关系，你把这个拿走。”说着从自己身上取下校徽，“悄悄的，别让其别人发现。我就不记你名字了。”  
焉栩佳红着脸接下，紧紧攥在手里。走到教学楼门口才想起什么，转身问，“学姐，你叫什么名字？”

“高二四班赵蕾。小学妹要记住哦。”

风吹起了少女的长发，也吹动了少女的心弦。

过后作为年度违纪选手的夏芝光狠狠谴责了自己朋友这种徇私枉法的行为。

只不过最后结果是风纪委员又给夏芝光记上一笔。

#  
走在通往超市的路上，夏芝光捏着衣袖，红着耳朵悄悄打量身边的少女。  
一如既往的黑色运动服套装。其实没什么变化的，但是只有细心的人才会发现隐秘的少女心思：裤袋口别上各样的企鹅徽章，袖口白边不小心沾染的粉红色唇膏印，挽起裤腿露出的纤细脚踝。  
所以焉栩佳才会在夏芝光感叹郭梓凡太可爱的时候，惊叫：“郭梓凡？可爱？”  
夏芝光撇撇嘴。切，她们才不会知道凡凡多可爱。  
郭梓凡毫无察觉，踢着石子和夏知光抱怨着食堂饭有多难吃。  
“那个菠萝炒芹菜我的天啊，是怎么……光光？光光？”郭梓凡看着夏芝光红着脸看着自己傻笑的样子，觉得莫名其妙。  
“啊？啊！”夏知光摇摇头，把幻想从自己脑子里赶出去。  
郭梓凡放下滑板，掐着腰看着夏芝光，“不过光光你最近确实很奇怪诶。是不是心里有事啊？”又垫脚拍拍夏知光肩膀，“有事和姐姐讲，我罩你呀。”  
夏芝光看着郭梓凡，叹口气：“没有啦。我哪有什么心事。”  
转头握住郭梓凡的手腕，“快走快走，不然奶茶要排好久的。”  
夏芝光人如其名，体温总是比别人偏高一点。郭梓凡跌跌撞撞被拉着向前走，只能感受到手腕处传来的一点温暖。

#  
女孩子嘛，相识的契机很多。  
年年艺术节班主任都要强制性报一个节目，作为艺术生的夏芝光当仁不让被推到第一线。  
她本来想着从往常练习的舞蹈抽出一支应付一下就可以了，舞蹈社社长却不同意，只是神神秘秘的对她笑。  
门被推开的时候，夏芝光正大大咧咧掀起背心下摆擦汗。没想过有人会进来，动作就定格在这么尴尬的一瞬间。  
郭梓凡对夏芝光的第一印象就成了：11字腹肌很漂亮的小孩儿。  
当然，现在郭梓凡一被问到这个问题，夏芝光就会冲上去捂住她的嘴。  
真的是太丢脸啦！

双人舞就这么被社长一手促成。相似的舞种，多年习舞的经历，两个人发现居然和对方这么合得来。  
夏芝光之前其实听说过几句郭梓凡的传闻：高岭之花，谁都不放在眼里，毒舌的要命。她本来只是左耳进右耳出，现在也会和人争的面红耳赤。  
至于郭梓凡，同社团的同学阴阳怪气问她对夏芝光有没有不满的时候，她只是淡淡瞥过去一眼，“对她不满我就不和她玩儿了。”  
同学悻悻走开，夏芝光却从背后悄悄勾住她的食指。  
在旁人眼里，不同年级的两个人也成了分不开的密友。

心动是什么时候呢。夏芝光咬着手指很苦恼：是累倒的时候抚上额头的冰凉指尖；还是悄声密语时的草莓味气息；或许是不经意间转头蹭过的，埋在颈窝处的脸颊。

夏芝光转头看着专心绕自己长发玩的郭梓凡。  
算啦，只是因为那是郭梓凡吧。


End file.
